In the past, prior to delivery of modular and factory built homes including single wide homes, double wide homes and the like, the customer's site was prepared by forming the basement or other foundation walls which extend to a given height above the ground. If the basement walls on site extended four feet or more above the ground, usually a crane is required to set the modular or factory built home onto the basement or other foundation. This is expensive and causes delays. Particularly, tri-level factory built homes are required to be set over the foundation by means of a crane.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved sliding hitch-ball holder and guide rack assembly for attachment to the rear of a tractor for supporting for transport to site, single wide homes, double wide homes, and for subsequent lifting and placement on the foundation by means of roller kits for rolling the lifted home over the basement or crawl space and into final position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved sliding hitch-ball holder and guide rack assembly of this type which may be selectively coupled to the home to raise and lower the front or the rear of the home on site for setting up the home on the preformed foundation or basement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved sliding hitch-ball holder and guide rack assembly for mounting to the rear of a tow truck or tractor to permit the home to be set up on site without initially unhooking the home from the towing vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sliding hitch-ball holder and guide rack assembly which permits selective parking ball units to be attached to the assembly at different heights and at different horizontal displacement from the other components of the guide rack assembly to permit sharp, on-site turns on the trailer-home assembly to facilitate setting up of the home regardless of trees or other obstacles interfering with the set up location.